stoconversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment
Alignment is a categorization of the ethical and moral perspective of sapient beings. Axes Law vs Chaos Law implies honor, trustworthiness, obedience to authority, and reliability. On the downside, lawfulness can include closed-mindedness, reactionary adherence to tradition, judgmentalness, and a lack of adaptability. Those who consciously promote lawfulness say that only lawful behavior creates a society in which people can depend on each other and make the right decisions in full confidence that others will act as they should. Chaos implies freedom, adaptability, and flexibility. On the downside, chaos can include recklessness, resentment toward legitimate authority, arbitrary actions, and irresponsibility. Those who promote chaotic behavior say that only unfettered personal freedom allows people to express themselves fully and lets society benefit from the potential that its individuals have within them. Someone who is neutral with respect to law and chaos has a normal respect for authority and feels neither a compulsion to follow rules nor a compulsion to rebel. They are honest but can be tempted into lying or deceiving others if it suits him/her. Good vs Evil Good implies altruism, respect for life, and a concern for the dignity of sentient beings. Good individuals make personal sacrifices to help others. Evil implies harming, oppressing, and wanton killing of others. Some evil creatures simply have no compassion for others and kill without qualms if doing so is convenient or if it can be set up. Others actively pursue evil, killing for sport or out of duty to some malevolent deity or master. People who are neutral with respect to good and evil have compunctions against killing the innocent but lack the commitment to make sacrifices to protect or help others. Neutral people are committed to others by personal relationships. Alignments Lawful Good A lawful good individual typically acts with compassion and always with honor and a sense of duty, though will often regret taking any action they fear would violate their code; even if they recognize such action as being good. Such individuals include righteous knights and paladins. Neutral Good A neutral good individual typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A neutral good individual has no problems with cooperating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, they do not suffer the same inner conflict that a lawful good individual would. Chaotic Good A chaotic good individual does what is necessary to bring about change for the better, disdains bureaucratic organizations that get in the way of social improvement, and places a high value on personal freedom, not only for oneself, but for others as well. Chaotic good individuals usually intend to do the right thing, but their methods are generally disorganized and often out of sync with the rest of society. Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral individual typically believes strongly in lawful concepts such as honor, order, rules, and tradition, but often follows a personal code in addition to, or even in preference to, one set down by a benevolent authority. Examples of lawful neutral individuals include a soldier who always follows orders, a judge or enforcer who adheres mercilessly to the letter of the law, and a disciplined monk. True Neutral A neutral individual (also called "true neutral") is neutral on both axes and tends not to feel strongly towards any alignment, or actively seeks their balance. Most animals were originally considered true neutral, because they lack the capacity for moral judgment in general, guided by instinct rather than conscious decision. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral individual is an individualist who follows their own heart and generally shirks rules and traditions. Although chaotic neutral individuals promote the ideals of freedom, it is their own freedom that comes first; good and evil come second to their need to be free. Lawful Evil A lawful evil individual sees a well-ordered system as being easier to exploit and shows a combination of desirable and undesirable traits. Examples of this alignment include tyrants, devils, corrupt officials, and undiscriminating mercenary types who have a strict code of conduct. Neutral Evil A neutral evil individual is typically selfish and has no qualms about turning on allies-of-the-moment, and usually makes allies primarily to further their own goals. A neutral evil individual has no compunctions about harming others to get what they want, but neither will they go out of their way to cause carnage or mayhem when they see no direct benefit for themselves. Another valid interpretation of neutral evil holds up evil as an ideal, doing evil for evil's sake and trying to spread its influence. Examples of the first type are an assassin who has little regard for formal laws but does not needlessly kill, a henchman who plots behind their superior's back, or a mercenary who readily switches sides if made a better offer. An example of the second type would be a masked killer who strikes only for the sake of causing fear and distrust in the community. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil individual tends to have no respect for rules, other people's lives, or anything but their own desires, which are typically selfish and cruel. They set a high value on personal freedom, but do not have much regard for the lives or freedom of other people. Chaotic evil individuals do not work well in groups because they resent being given orders and do not usually behave themselves unless there is no alternative. Examples of this alignment include higher forms of undead, such as liches, and violent killers who strike for pleasure rather than profit. Trivia *Stories of a Connected Multiverse's Alignment system draws heavily from Dungeons and Dragons' Alignment system. Category:Story Mechanics